Tears of an Angel
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: England has found himself in yet another Revolution with his younger sister Blythe  OC .     Song "Tears of an Angel" RyanDan


This was written with Nekosblackrose, so if she has this posted also, don't freak out it just means we both did it. I do hope you enjoy, it's kinda sad. Two OC's are used, Blythe and Sonia. Blythe is Nekos OC and Sonia is Mine, they are sisters, actually they are two out of three triplets. the third is Bell but she's not in this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Tears of an Angel<strong>

Sonia and Matthew curled next to each other in the closet behind a crack, revealing the scene beyond the door. Matthew had his head clutched in his hands, his eyes wide in horror. Despite not wanting to watch, he couldn't help the tears flowing free from their place on his cheeks.

Sonia clung to her brother, her face buried in his shoulder, refusing to open her eyes. Refusing to watch the massacre on the other side. Neither wanted to believe, but both knew the truth.

_Cover my eyes  
>Cover my ears<br>Tell me these words are a lie  
>It can't be true<br>That I'm losing you  
>The sun cannot fall from the sky<em>

"Blythe…why are you doing this?" Arthur coughed out. He didn't want to lose her. And yet it was happening. She stood over him with the bloodied knife. This wasn't how Blythe was. What had happened? He couldn't figure it out. He wanted desperately to turn back time and freeze it to when the five of them had been happy. When everything was simple. But that wouldn't happen. Even if he used a spell…he'd only mess it up.

"I'm doing this because I have to," She said before bringing the knife down on his chest. Arthur cried out in shock and pain. It wasn't a sharp pain, but an abrupt, hard thud. He looked at his chest and saw that she'd turned her hand before the knife had even touched him and had punched him. He couldn't see her face. "Just tell me…one thing, Arthur," She said softly. "Did you ever stop and think about what _I_ wanted? What _Alfred_ wanted?"

Arthur only stared at her. He kept thinking back to when the trouble had started, but he couldn't figure out what it was that had caused this. Finally Blythe looked up at him. Her eyes were shining with tears that he knew wouldn't fall.

"You never consider those around you when you act," She said before lifting the knife again. Arthur gasped and screamed as the knife cut through him. She pulled the blade from his flesh slowly and stood. "I'm leaving." Blythe turned on her heel and started to walk away. Arthur struggled to his feet and stumbled after her.

He wasn't going to let her go. Not now. Not when there was obviously something that needed to be fixed between them.

"Blythe!" He called. She didn't stop to turn. "BLYTHE! Please!" She stopped and turned to face him. "What did I do wrong? Please tell me and I will fix it." Blythe shook her head.

"It's too late," She said. "I'm leaving with my independence. And you are not going to stop me." She started for the door again. Arthur took a step and fell. The blood loss had made him weak and he could hardly move. All he remembered was wishing he could take back whatever it was that he'd done wrong and the sight of Blythe's retreating back, her hair swaying and the knife in her hand dripping blood.

_Stop every clock  
>Stars are in shock<br>The river will flow to the sea  
>I won't let you fly<br>I won't say goodbye  
>I won't let you slip away from me<em>

Unable to stand anymore, Matthew jumped up and darted from the closet, slamming himself into Arthur and clinging tightly. Burying his face in the bloodied coat, looking for some comfort that everything wasn't lost.

Sonia looked up quickly when he'd jumped from her arms, she also began to run out, but stopped herself just outside the door, pulling back with the door frame. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared at the back of her retreating sister. The name in her lips, she wanted to stop her. She wanted her sister back. but something told her it wasn't possible, she was already lost. Instead of running, she walked. walked, sneakingly to the front door, just as Blythe stepped outside. Standing just behind her she gently touched the girls shoulder before clutching the fabric tightly.

Blythe stopped and stood there, knowing who it was clutching her shirt. She didn't turn, didn't walk away and didn't speak. She waited. Sonia could feel herself shaking.

"Blythe," She barely managed to whisper, though no response came from the girl before her. "Blythe, please don't go." Her voice was weak, barely audible, though enough for her sister to hear.

"I apologize Sonia," Blythe said coolly. "But I am leaving."

Sonia watched helplessly as Blythe pulled from her grasp and walked away. Shaking more, she forced herself to re enter the house, going to Arthur's side. she knelt down slowly, trying her best to be strong, though she knew the tears still flowed, even half freely, she carefully wrapped his wounds.

_So hold on  
>Be strong<br>Everyday hope will grow  
>I'm here, don't you fear <em>

She wrapped his wounds as carefully as she could with her trembling limbs. However, upon seeing the deep gash in his chest, she broke. Tears bursting from her eyes, sobs emitting from deep within her. Arthur looked at her, pain in his forest green eyes. But this pain wasn't from the wounds, no matter how deep, that pierced his flesh, but the knife that cut through his heart, tearing his family in half.

As best he could, he gathered both Sonia and Matthew into his arms, holding them close, he himself, began to cry. He didn't want to lose any more, any more than he already had. Matthew and Sonia clutched tightly to his stained clothing, and to each other.

_Little one don't let go  
>Don't let go<br>Don't let go  
><em>

_Can you hear heaven cry  
>Tears of an angel (x4)<br>_


End file.
